Not applicable.
Not applicable.
The present invention relates generally to rodent bait stations and more particularly to bait stations having some provision for maintaining a record of the service history in
Rodent bait stations are closed containers which dispense rodent bait containing rodenticide. The stations have openings which allow the free passage of targeted rodents, but are small enough to prevent children, pets, and other nontargeted species from having access to the bait.
A facility suffering from a rodent infestation will be provided with one or more rodent bait stations positioned along the paths which rodents frequent. Typically, a certain number of bait stations will be permanently installed. With time, the bait within the stations will be consumed, or may become soiled or damaged due to time and environmental factors. At regular intervals a pest control operator services each bait station. At each service visit a pest control operator may merely examine the contents of the station, or, if necessary, clean and replenish the station with bait. In order to provide a record of these visits, bait stations have been provided with service record labels, cards, or tags. These records usually have a writing surface with preprinted lines to receive entries noting each service visit. The labels are sometimes affixed to the exterior or interior of the station with adhesive, are attached to the station with a wire, or are loosely received within the base. However, to provide supervisors with evidence that a particular station has at least been opened on a particular visit, it is desirable to position the service record sheet within the station. Writing surfaces positioned within the base are subject to contamination from the bait and rodent droppings and dirt. Writing surfaces adhesively or permanently affixed to the lid can be difficult to write upon, as the bait stations are often fixed to the ground.
What is needed is a rodent bait station with a convenient removable connection between a service record card and the bait station lid.
The rodent bait station of this invention has a plastic lid which is hinged to a rodent bait containing base. A card holder protrudes from the inside surface of a lid upper wall. Tabs extend inwardly from two side rails extending from the inside surface, with a flexible service record card being retained between the tabs and the inside surface. In advertent dislodgment of the card from between the side rails is prevented by front and rear members. The card is readily removed from the card holder by being flexed and extracted over the front member. The tabs may have beveled front surfaces to facilitate insertion of the card. The card is marked with indicia to indicate the service history of the bait station.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait station which releasably retains a service record card within the lid.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait station having a service record card which is rapidly removable and replaceable on the interior of the lid.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a rodent bait station with a hinged lid which securely retains a service record card throughout the motion of the lid with respect to the base.
Further objects, features and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.